The Sound of Love
by Ecnargarf
Summary: Miku yang menyukai senpainya, Kaito Shion, hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Tetapi, suatu hari, Miku tidak menyangka bahwa... Miku x Kaito inside, your average love story.


KUALITAS CERITA TIDAK DIJAMIN BAGUS KARENA INI DIBUAT 3 TAHUN YANG LALU!

(Tapi di publish ulang disini sama author, kan lucu.)

Be warned, author suka curcol jaman dia masih bocah-

* * *

Song-fict kedua dari _**RizuYuuki a.k.a Rizu / Licchan!**_

Enjoy minna-san! Maaf kalau jelek dan melenceng dari topiknya! Kemungkinan, mungkin aja dah, bisa saja sifat para_** Vocaloid **_mirip dengan sebagian member di **Gathog! **

* * *

**Disclaimer **\- _**Vocaloid belongs to their respectful owners**_

_RizuYuuki presents_

_**A Vocaloid FanFiction**_

_Dedicated for __**Gaje Together!**__ member and... You-know-who =.=_

* * *

**The Sound of Love**

**Starring**: _Hatsune Miku &amp; Kaito Shion_

**Secondary**: _Gumi (Megpoid), Kamui Gakupo, Nero Akita_

* * *

**WARNING! Terdapat OOT, OOC, tulisan kaku, abal, garing, komedi dikit, dan sebangsanya yang masuk ke kepala sang author saat menulis fanfict ini; Lirik beserta translatenya!**

_**Summary**__: Hai! Perkenalkan! Namaku Hatsune Miku. Saat ini aku berusia 16 tahun, dengan rambut berwarna torquise dan model ikat twintail dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutku. Aku menyukai seorang seniorku yang bernama Kaito Shion! Aku juga bersekolah di Voca Gakuen saat ini! Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sih? Huaaaa!_

* * *

_**Hiruyasumi hasha gu koe**_

_**Oikakeru to shoshitsu...**_

_**Kaaten goshi yureru kage**_

_**Kimi no shigusa mitsumeta**_

_(Lunch break,_

_I chase after your laughing voice to the library..._

_Your shadow flutter on the curtain_

_As i peek at what you're doing) _

...

Hari itu, aku sedang berada disekolah, tepat saat jam istirahat sekolah. Aku yang tengah melamun di lapangan sekolah ini sebenarnya... Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, perkenalkan! Namaku Hatsune Miku. Saat ini aku berusia 16 tahun, dengan rambut berwarna torquise dan model ikat twintail dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutku. Tempat ini adalah Voca Gakuen, sekolah yang tidak terlalu terkenal, tetapi muridnya berprestasi semua. Dan aku adalah wakil OSIS disini, beserta beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya juga.

Um... Kalian ingin tahu apa yang kulamunkan sekarang, 'kan? Oke, baiklah... Lebih baik kukatakan saja daripada kalian penasaran seumur hidup. Sebenarnya... Aku tidak melamun. Melainkan menatap seorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Dia memiliki postur tubuh yang lumayan untuk seorang cowok tipe-ku. Berciri-ciri, berambut biru tua dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya itu. Ia adalah seniorku di sekolah Voca Gakuen ini dan bernama Kaito Shion. Yah, bisa kalian tebak... Aku menyukainya, sejak pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini...

_'Ah... Ia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya dan... Menuju ke perpustakaan...' _gumamku yang tengah mengamati cowok yang berjalan bersama temannya itu. Akupun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat agar aku mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

''Oi Kaito! Sampai kapan kau mau men-jomblo seperti itu?'' tanya temannya itu. Berambut ungu indigo dengan model ikat samurai. Dan ia juga membawa pedang samurai kemana-mana. Bukankah benda itu dilarang dibawa? Ah ya, aku mengenalnya, ia seniorku juga, bernama Kamui Gakupo.

''Yah... Entahlah, aku hanya belum menemukan cewek tipe-ku, Gakupo, haha,'' ujarnya disertai tawa kecil sembari berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

''Kalau kau tidak mencari cewek tipe-mu itu, nanti keburu tua tau!'' ucap cowok ungu indigo itu serius pada Kaito.

''Yah, nanti juga ketemu kok, tenang aja, emangnya kamu, kerjaannya pacaran mulu sama PSP kesayanganmu itu! Kamu sendiri juga cari dong!'' balas Kaito pada Gakupo itu. Perkataan yang bagus! Hehe...

''Wek! Biarin! Inikan PSPku!'' sahut Gakupo seraya memainkan PSP-nya langsung tanpa memedulikan Kaito.

''Dasar... Yasudah, aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya,'' ujar Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Gakupo pertanda ia pergi meninggalkan Gakupo. Gakupo pun mengangguk alias meng-iya-kannya dengan arah mata tertuju pada PSP-nya.

_'Ah! Ia pergi... Aku akan mengikutinya... Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan diperpustakaan...' _batinku seraya beranjak mengikuti Kaito-senpai tanpa diketahui. Bukan maksudku untuk menguntitnya! Aku hanya penasaran! Itu saja...

Setelah itu, akupun mengikuti Kaito-senpai. Mengapa aku memanggilnya ''-senpai''? Karena dia itu 'kan seniorku! Harus hormat dikit dong! Tapi... Walaupun begitu... Aku menyukainya...

''Hooy Miku! Lagi ngapain ente?'' tanya seorang gadis padaku. Hei! Aku mengenal suara ini!

''U-ugh...'' gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu, akupun membalikkan pandanganku ke tempat suara itu berasal.

''G-gumi-chan... K-kok disini?'' tanyaku balik padanya. Kau mau tahu tentang Gumi-chan? Oke, dia adalah anak kepala sekolah Voca Gakuen dan juga Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Ia juga adalah teman baikku di kelasku itu. Berkat ia juga, aku tidak perlu membayar biaya sekolah. Sungguh baik hatinya! Hanya saja...

''Tentu saja mengamati kamu dong~'' ucapnya padaku sembari mencubit kedua pipiku.

''Huaaa! Akit au! Umi-an!'' sahutku seraya mencoba lepas dari cubitannya itu. Ya, dia orangnya jahil...

''Hehe~ Habis, kalau Miku-chan dijahili itu lucu!'' ujarnya riang padaku dan melepas cubitannya itu dari kedua pipiku.

''Uuh... Gumi-chan itu kan Ketua OSIS dan punya butler! Buat apa menghampiriku terus...'' keluhku sambil menatap kembali Kaito yang tengah menuju perpustakaan.

''Biarin! Butlernya nih over-protective! Sampai-sampai aku harus kabur dari kelas karena aku ingin bersama temanku yang satu ini!'' ujarnya sembari memelukku dari belakang. Kami ini bukan pasangan yuri tau!

''Lepaskan! Ah! Kaito-senpai kemana?! Gara-gara kamu nih, Gumi-chan! Jadi aja ilang!'' ucapku dengan nada agak tinggi.

''Itusih gara-gara ente gak konsen ngeliatinnya,'' balas Gumi-chan seraya melirik kiri dan kanan.

''Oooi! Nona Presdiir! Ayo kemari kau!'' teriak seorang cowok berumur 17 atau 18 tahunan sambil menghampiri kami. Saat kulirik cowok itu, sepertinya ia mencari Gumi-chan. Ciri-cirinya berambut pendek kuning cerah dan memakai seragam butler. Ah... Itu Nero...

''Heh! Baka-shitsuji! Ngapa ente nyariin ane? Kan ane bilang mau ke lapangan doang! Sampe segitunya nyari! Norak tau,'' keluh Gumi-chan seraya menggeplak butlernya itu. Dia memang over-protective...

''Maaf Nona. Tetapi Tuan sudah memanggil anda untuk menemui beliau di ruang kepala sekolah...'' ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badan.

''Ho? Yaudah deh... Dadah, Miku-chan~'' Gumi-chan pun pergi meninggalkanku, perginya tentu bersama sang Baka-shitsuji itu.

''Ya...'' Akupun hanya meng-iya-kannya.

Setelah Gumi-chan pergi, akupun beranjak dari tempatku berpijak. Tentu saja mengejar Kaito-senpai itu, menuju perpustakaan. Saat sampai di perpustakaan, kulihat dia dari jarak yang cukup jauh, namun tetap dapat kulihat.

_'Uwaa... T... Tampannya... Bahkan bukan hanya dari wajahnya saja... Sepertinya aku sudah memilihnya dari lubuk hatiku...'_ gumamku menatap Kaito-senpai yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan itu.

_**Hon wo yomu kimi ni mekakushi**_

_**Okoru kana? Shikato kana...?**_

_**''Hontou no imouto mirai'' tte!?**_

_**Naze nano? **_

_(I hide my eyes from you as you read_

_Will you be angry? Will you ignore me...?_

_''You're just like the sister i never had!?''_

_What's with that?)_

Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Hanya menatapnya saja akan membuat rona merah ini muncul kembali dalam sekejap. Apakah dia akan marah padaku? Apakah ia akan mengabaikanku yang tengah mengamatinya ini?

''Hm? Oh... Miku-chan...'' ucapnya padaku seraya menatapku. Ugh! Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa aku disini sedari tadi.

''A-ah... K-kaito...senpai...'' sapaku padanya. Kemudian akupun mendekatinya yang tengah membaca itu.

''Ada apa kemari? Biasanya kau ada di ruang OSIS saat sore hari begini,'' ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca.

''Ah... Aku hanya ingin mencari buku yang kuperlukan untuk pelajaran esok hari... Mumpung tidak ada jadwal yang diberikan ketua OSIS hari ini,'' jelasku pada Kaito-senpai. Sikapnya memang dingin sih... Tapi bagiku, dia juga cukup 'cool'...

''Begitu ya...''

''Ya... Gitu deh,''

''Ah, sudah terlalu sore, sebaiknya kita pulang,'' ucapnya sembari mengepak barang-barangnya yang berserakkan di meja.

''Ano... Biar kubantu..'' sahutku memberikan pertolongan.

''Ah... Terima kasih, Miku... Kau tahu..? Kau itu seperti adikku yang tak pernah kumiliki...'' ujarnya seraya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tasnya.

''...'' akupun terdiam. 'Huwaaaa! Masa 'sih?!' batinku tak percaya dengan omongan Kaito-senpai.

''A-ada apa sih sama Kaito-senpai ini? Aneh-aneh saja,'' ucapku mengalihkan pandangan dari Kaito-senpai.

''Aku serius...'' balasnya sambil menatapku serius.

''Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Miku...'' sambungnya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

''... Apa yang barusan...'' gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Akupun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah melihat Kaito-senpai pulang. Memang hari sudah sore...

_**Mune no oku koi no oto**_

_**Takanaru hodo kikoechau yo**_

_**Hontou wa okubyousou ni**_

_**Itsumo kimi wo miteita Chotto...**_

_**Mada todokanai kana? **_

_(Deep in my heart the sound of love_

_Beats so loudly I can hear it_

_The truth is i've always_

_Been timidly looking towards you Hold on...Is it still not getting through?)_

Setelah pulang dan sampai dirumah, akupun membaringkan badanku di ranjang yang berada di kamarku. Aku hanya melamun, menatap langit-langit kamar, sembari berpikir.

'Apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata senpai barusan ya...' batinku berpikir serius. Mengapa ia berkata demikian padaku? Padahal kami berbeda angkatan, usia, dan kelas. Yah, dia memang tidak populer dan banyak bicara. Banyak orang seangkatan dengannya bilang bahwa dia itu orangnya pendiam. Sama saja denganku, 'kan? Aku juga cukup pendiam. Banyak juga lho, orang-orang anti-sosial begini.

'Haah... Lebih baik kubuka komputerku dan bermain game saja untuk menyegarkan pikiranku,' gumamku dalam hati sembari menyalakan komputer kesayanganku. Setelah menyala, akupun memainkan game yang saat ini cukup populer. Lalu, akupun memasukkan ID dan Passwordku di kolom yang tertera. Kemudian, akupun memulai permainanku disana.

'Misinya... Hoaa! Masih di Forest of Life! Kelaut saja sudah!' batinku seraya menjambak rambutku karena setres! Bukan karena kutuan! Tempat itu sulitnya selangit! Belum lagi boss terkahir dari benua itu!

Karena tinggal sedikit lagi, akupun memulai menyelesaikan misi yang tertunda itu. Ketika aku memasuki sebuah room disana, bertemulah aku dengannya, teman baikku dalam game tersebut. Kami pun berbincang-bincang selagi hunting disana.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 jam aku bermain dan jam menujukkan pukul 8 malam, akupun memutuskan untuk mematikan komputerku dan beristirahat. Tetapi... Aku masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiranku akan apa yang senpai katakan tadi sore. Dan sesungguhnya, aku tahu siapa player yang kumaksudkan tersebut... Hanya saja ia tidak mengetahui nickname ku di dunia game itu. Dan juga... Aku selalu mengamatinya dari jauh, selama ini. Tunggu dulu... Sampai kapan ini akan terjadi?

_'Aah... Lebih baik tidak kupikirkan itu...'_ batinku yang kemudian tertidur lelap di kamarku.

_**Yuugure toki jitensha de**_

_**Kudaru saka no tochuu**_

_**Naka no ii nagai kage**_

_**Ki ni shite toomawari shita**_

_**Surechigau me to m ga au tabi**_

_**Kokyuu ga tomarisou!**_

_**Terekakushi te wo futeru ke do... Suki nano! **_

_(Sunset, descending a hill on my bike_

_I spy two imitate long shadows_

_And take a detour to see_

_Everytime our eyes_

_Meet in passing_

_I feel like I'll stop breathing!_

_Though I wave my hand to hide my embarassment... I love you!)_

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa, aku menyiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah yang tak-terlalu-populer itu. Sekolah sangatlah membosankan... Kuharap di dunia ini tidak ada sekolah...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorenya, aku langsung pulang. Karena kulihat dia tidak ada di perpustakaan. Ya, Kaito-senpai. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang hal kemarin itu.

Tepat saat melewati gerbang sekolah, aku megikuti dua bayangan yang cukup panjang akibat terangnya matahari terbenam. Akupun melihatnya, Kaito-senpai bersama Gakupo itu. Si cowok terong.

Ia pun menoleh padaku, seolah menyadari lagi kalau aku mengikutinya.

''Ooi Miku! Sini dong! Ngapain dari jauh?'' teriaknya padaku seolah mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Akupun menghampiri Kaito-senpai.

''Eh, Kaito! Kalau gitu aku pulang duluan ya! Ja ne~'' ujar Gakupo, kemudia lari meninggalkan Kaito dan menuju rumahnya.

''Gakupo-senpai kenapa sih? Tiap ada aku pasti bertingkah begitu,'' keluhku sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari Kaito-senpai.

''Dia itu suka begitu. Aku sendiri bingung dengan tingkahnya,'' ujar Kaito-senpai dengan datar.

Akupun hanya diam dalam perjalanan ini. Kau tahu? Ketika mataku bertemu dengan matanya, rasanya aku seperti berhenti bernapas! Sungguh! Ini bukan candaan! Wajarlah bagi diriku ini, yang berjalan disamping pujaan hatinya.

''Ano... Aku lewat gang ini... Kalau kau?'' tanyanya padaku.

''A-aku lewat gang itu...'' jawabku akan pertanyaannya itu.

''Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok ya, Miku,'' ujarnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

''Senpai!'' teriakku padanya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dariku.

''Ya?''

''Sampai jumpa besok! Hati-hati ya, senpai!'' ucapku padanya sembari melambaikan tanganku padanya.

''Oke, sampai jumpa juga, Miku,'' balasnya seraya pergi menuju rumahnya.

Uh... Betapa malunya aku! Bersama pujaan hatiku... Huwaa! Rasanya mau mati sekarangpun boleh! Aku ini.. Melambaikan tanganku padanya bukan pertanda hati-hati di jalan atau semacamnya... Ini kulakukan untuk... Menutupi rasa suka- tidak... Menutupi rasa cintaku padanya... Kupikir ia belum siap jika aku mengatakannya sekarang...

_**Mune no oku koi no oto**_

_**Takanaru hodo kikoechau yo**_

_**Honto wa ne okubyousou ni**_

_**Itsumo kimi wo miteita**_

_**Chotto... Mada kidzukanai furi?**_

_**''Kanojo iru na?'' Toka kiitemo... **_

_(Deep in my hearts the sound of love_

_Beats so loudly i can hear it_

_The truth is i've always_

_Been timidly looking towards you_

_Hold on... Are you still pretending not to notice?_

_Even when i ask ''Do you have a girlfriend?'')_

Tetapi... Jantungku masih berdetak kencang, bahkan setelah sampai dirumah. Aku tidak percaya ini! Inikah yang dinamakan cinta?! Sungguh membuat rone merah di pipiku muncul terus! Aku ingin menyembunyikannya sekarang juga! Dan juga, sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri!

Tetapi, inilah kenyataan... Aku selalu mengamatinya... Dari jarak jauh... Karena... Sudahlah, Miku! Lupakan dahulu itu! Tapi... Toh tidak akan ada yang tau hal ini...

Tapi... Sepertinya dia belum menyadarinya juga...

Keesokkan harinya, aku langsung berangkat setelah menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah. Saat disekolah, aku selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menanyakan ''Apakah Kaito-senpai punya kekasih?''.

''Ha? Kekasih? Tidak, aku tidak memiliki kekasih,'' jawabnya datar.

''Begitu ya... K-kalau begitu, a-aku ke WC dahulu!'' ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kaito-senpai.

'Ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih! Huaaa! Beruntungnya diriku!' gumamku dalam hati dengan rasa bahagia yang luar binasa.

Setelah mencoba menenangkan diri di WC, yang khususnya untuk wanita, akupun kembali menemui Kaito-senpai, dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara lagi.

_**Baka na koto itte hagurakasu ne**_

_**Chimaku sureba mata gekou no chaimu**_

_**Sukina umeru kamisama mo...**_

_**Ijiwaru da ne... **_

_(You say something stupid and brush it off_

_If i don't say something, the bell will end scholl again_

_The god who fill gaps..._

_Is mean, isn't he...)_

''Tadi kenapa mendadak ke WC? Sakit ya?'' tanyanya tepat saat aku kembali ke kelas tempat Kaito-senpai belajar.

''Tidak... Hanya agak mual sedikit,'' ujarku mencoba tenang lagi.

''Kau itu... Lucu ya...'' ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

''E...Eh..?''

''Ahahaha! Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok,'' sahutnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

''...'' akupun terdiam lagi. Gawat! Jika aku tidak mngatakan sesuatu, bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan membubarkan sekolah lagi!

''Yang Kuasa yang mengisi celah-celah antara itu... Kejam, bukan..?''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Yorikakaru ude wo hodoite**_

_**Yukkuri te wo tsunagou**_

_**Boku wo mite hitomi tojiru kara...**_

_**Ki-su shi-te! **_

_(I let go of your arm that i've been leaning on_

_Let's slowly join hands_

_Look at me, I'll close my eyes, so..._

_Kiss me!)_

''Eh? Ada apa denganmu, Miku?'' tanyanya padaku dengan heran

''Senpai... Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu...'' ucapku dengan serius.

''Ya ada apa sih?'' tanyanya lagi.

''... Senpai...'' akupun mendekati tempat Kaito-senpai berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba, akupun menyentuh tangannya itu.

''Tatap mataku, Kaito-senpai...'' sambungku dengan serius disertai rona merah yang sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

''E... Eng..?'' dia pun menatap mataku, seperti yang kuminta barusan.

''Senpai... Cium aku...'' kata-kata itupun terlontarkan dari mulutku. Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja kulakukan!

''...''

_**Mune no oku koi no kodou**_

_**Takanaru hodo kikoechau yo**_

_**Honto wa ne okubyousou ni**_

_**Itsumo kimi wo miteitai**_

_**Dakishimeta ima dake wa**_

_**Hontou no koto kakushitooshite**_

_**Sono hon wo yomikiru made wa**_

_**Gakkou mo ano ko mo tomodachi no zenbu...**_

_**Wasurete, onegai... **_

_(Deep in my heart the pulse of love_

_Beats so loudly i can hear it_

_The truth is i've always_

_Been timidly looking towards you_

_Just for now, while you're holding me_

_Let me hide from the truth_

_Until you finish reading that book school_

_And that girl, and friend, and everything..._

_Forget all about them, please...)_

''A-apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu?!'' tanyanya dengan raut wajah kaget.

''Sebenarnya, selama ini aku sudah menyukai senpai! Setiap bertemu senpai, jantungku selalu berdebar dengan kencang, rona merah di pipi ku selalu muncul, dan mataku selalu tertuju pada senpai! Aku adalah orang bernickname Hime_Lovesleek itu! Dan aku selalu mengamati senpai dari jarak yang jauh! Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku memang mencintai senpai!'' ucapku dengan nada yang sama tingginya.

''... Miku...''

''Senpai... Maaf jika aku salah berkata demikian...''

''Tidak apa-apa... Kau tidak salah, Miku...''

''Senpai... Kau sudah... Selesai membaca buku itu 'kan..?'' tanyaku dengan serius dicampur dengan raut wajah agak sedih.

''Ya... Ceritanya menarik sekali, sama halnya dengan kejadian ini,'' jawabnya disertai senyuman.

''Senpai... Tolong... Lupakan teman perempuanmu itu... Lupakan teman-temanmu, dan segalanya... Tolong lupakanlah...'' ucapku pada senpai sembari menatap senpai dengan serius.

''Baiklah, Miku-chan...'' jawabnya atas permintaanku.

Kemudian, secara mendadak tanpa aba-aba, ia menciumku, di tengah ruang kelas yang sudah sepi. Kami saling berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Saat itu berlangsung, aku menyadari bahwa senpai juga... Mencintaiku...

**The End**

* * *

**After Story**

''Sudah ya,'' ucapnya pada Miku.

''Senpai! K-kau...''

''Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Miku-chan,'' jawabnya disertai senyum penuh arti.

''K-kalau begitu... Ciuman barusan...''

''Ya. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, setelah ciuman itu terjadi,'' jelas Kaito disertai raut wajah serius.

''Dan jangan panggil aku senpai lagi, karena sekarang, aku adalah kekasih Miku-chan seorang...'' sambungnya sembari memeluk Miku dengan erat.

''... Ya...''

* * *

**Author Note's Time!**

Terimakasih sudah baca! Sungguh! Ane menyelesaikan FanFict SPESIAL ini sebelum ujian dimulai, yaitu hari Sabtu, 24 Maret 2012 jam 3 sore sampai jam 7 malam pas! Wih! Ajaib ajib ajib bener selesai jam 7 pas! Wahai jam dinding! Pasin terus ye jam 7 malem, biar gak usah sekolah nanti :p *plaaak

Oke, mari ane jelaskan.

Sang tokohnya ada... *ngitung dulu* 5! Hatsune Miku, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Nero Akita, dan Gumi Megpoid!

Sifatnya diambil dari...

**Hatsune Miku**: Sang Author a.k.a **RizuYuuki Hatsune** *dihajar rame-rame*

**Kaito Shion**: **Nick Loid** *plaaaaaaaaaaaak ditampar orang aslinya*

**Gakupo Kamui: Y...y.y.y.y.y...Yoga **=.= *karena dulunya emang teman Nick, yaudah deh masukin ajedah... *walau masih gak suka dan gak mau maafin =.=

**Nero Akita: Erll Kenzie alias Erlloid atau Zimasu Erll Miroku**. Maaf ngambil sembarangan plus adegan nongol dikit DX

**Gumi Megpoid**: sudah pasti Presdir Gathog!, **Ann Chan**. A la ngomongnya aja gitu di dialog! Mirip gak nih? o 3o

Kalo ini FanFict nyata, ane mau dah XD *blush* #ditendang

Padahal awalnya gak ada ide pas nulis, tapi pas siang-siang jam 1 sampe jam 2 an pas lagi diem tiduran di lantai kamar sambil mengumandangkan *ecieeee...* lagu favorit ane yang satu ini dan dijadikan FanFict, mendadak dapat ide pembuka awal cerita! Nahloh? Nyambar mendadak gitu! Keren kan? 8D

Sebagian cerita diambil dari Gaje Together!, saat-saat ane main Grand Chase, dan... weits! Private! ==b

Okedah, selesai ini FanFict yang tertunda! Pernah janji sih sama Nick dulu *slapped* #curcol

Uh! Daritadi geplak nyamuk dapet 2 ih skarang XD *liat jam* hari Sabtu jam 7:10 malam sambil dengerin lagu favorit ane sambil nulis ini FanFict juga, Edan! Nyamuknya banyak banget! *pukul lagi* oke, kembali ke topik.

Judul lagu tidak akan diberitahu! Soalnya... Yagitu deh XD

Cari aja sendiri '~' pasti ketemu... Dan Kayaknya pembuatan komik Gathog! bakalan gak dilanjutin karena kekurangan data di komputernya. Jadi, sabar aja ya sampe sema data ane balik lagi ==b

Judulnya The Sound of Love diambil dari bait lirik lagunya. Baca gak? ''Mune no oku koi no oto'' yang artinya ''Deep in my heart the sound of love'' nah, kan ada kata The Sound of Love, dari sana ane dapat inspirasi buat judulnya. Capek juga ya ngetik gini XD mana cuaca panas pula DX *kipasin lemari es

Dan... Akhir kata...

Flame diterima! Tapi jangan yang TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN FANFICT YANG SATU INI. Males tau ngomonginnya. Pernah kejadian, dan orangnya itu ngasih flame GAK MUTU! Nyahaha XD

Dia nge flame gakjelas banget dah =.=

Kripik dan kantongnya juga bagi yoo :3 *baca: Kritik dan Saran

Stay tuned on mah fanfict~ :3

**Sign,**

**RizuYuuki Hatsune **


End file.
